


to get lost with you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Airports never feel real, anyway – they’re strange in-between places that actually belong nowhere – and it definitely doesn’t seem real that the three of them are embarking on a tour across the whole country this time. That they’re <b>headlining</b> this time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	to get lost with you

If there’s one thing that Jinder feels can be said, it’s that nothing in their lives right now feels like it’s actually happening.

Airports never feel real, anyway – they’re strange in-between places that actually belong nowhere – and it definitely doesn’t seem real that the three of them are embarking on a tour across the whole country this time. That they’re _headlining_ this time.

Maybe Jinder’s never been blinded by the intrigue and glamour of it like Heath’s always been – he just wanted to make music – but he never imagined anything quite like this. And he never thought there’d be mornings quite like this, either. Sure, he’s always been a little more realistic than his boyfriends are about the whole touring thing, but he wasn’t prepared for all this waiting around in airports to become an almost fundamental part of his life.

He and Drew are sitting at a table against the wall in the first place that serves coffee they came across after dropping off their luggage. Drew’s head is on his shoulder, they’re waiting on some all-important caffeine (Heath’s ordering it for them at the counter), and it’s way too damn _early_.

There’s one thing Jinder blames for him not getting enough sleep, though, and that’s Drew crawling into bed beside him two hours before the alarm was set to go off in the not-quite-morning.

“You should have come to bed earlier,” Jinder tells him, wrapping an arm around Drew so he can move in a bit closer.

“What, like you did?” Drew lifts his head and looks up, smirking. “Boring.”

“You’d feel so much better now if you did–” Jinder starts to say, but Drew interrupts him.

“Oh, and that’s why you’re almost as tired as me, aye?”

“Maybe I’m tired because you woke me up?”

“Sorry,” Drew says, and he sounds like he means it, so Jinder kisses the top of his head.

“Sleep on the plane, OK? Sit by the window so you’re out of the way.”

Drew grunts an answer. Jinder pats him on the back. He tried his best. It’s not his fault that other people seem to think they’re invincible.

“Why are we even here right now in the first place?” Drew mumbles after a moment, not lifting his head to speak this time. “And it’s gonna be even earlier when we arrive because of the time difference. Whose idea was it to start this tour on the west coast, anyway?”

It’s a bit of a redundant question: they both know the answer, and they share a glance before looking over to where Heath’s waiting for their drinks at the counter. He’s still wearing his sunglasses indoors (at a time when wearing them outside doesn’t even make any sense to begin with because the sun’s hardly risen), but it’s early in the morning and they’re all tired, so Jinder will let him off for that this once.

“Right,” Drew says, understanding immediately.

“At least we’re not playing a show tonight,” Jinder supposes, and Drew hums in agreement. “I would say it means you’ve got plenty of time to rest, but–”

“But you know I probably won’t,” Drew finishes for him, sounding fond. “You know me well.”

It’s not long after that that Heath re-joins them, three cups of coffee in the cardboard tray he’s carrying over. Jinder shoots him a grateful smile and takes his once the container has been set on the table, and places one of the other cups in front of Drew. Heath slips into the seat opposite them and finally pushes his sunglasses up onto his head. He takes a sip of his drink, and then flinches, glaring at the cup as if it’s betrayed him somehow.

“You had to know that it’d still be too hot, right?” Jinder says, the words light.

For a moment after that, Heath’s glare is directed at him instead, but then he leans back in his chair and starts drumming his fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for the coffee to cool before touching it again.

Something that’s very particular to Heath in the mornings is that he wakes up in either one of two very different moods. The first is him not wanting to get out of bed, refusing to even pull himself away from the pillows and barely communicating at all. The other – luckily the one that he woke up in today – is the exact opposite, is him being bright and chirpy and always needing to _move_. It’s good for having to wake up this early, Jinder thinks, but maybe not for during the flight. And he basically just agreed to sit next to Heath on the plane. Great.

“It’s too _early_ ,” Heath exclaims all of a sudden. The hand that had been beating out a rhythm on the table is now clenched in a fist. “Too – damn – early.” Each word is punctuated with a hit of his fist on the surface.

“You’re the one who chose this flight,” Jinder tells him, because – well. It’s _true_. “From here to LA is like five, six hours. You do realise that when we arrive, it’ll still be around half eight? That’s a decent hour, but it’s still _early_. Too early, like you said.”

“Oh, shit,” Heath says, but there’s light in his eyes as if he thinks there’s something about this that’s _funny_. “I didn’t actually realise that. Just kinda… forgot that time zones existed?”

“Of course you did.” Drew’s smirk is obvious in his voice. “Classic Slater, right there.”

“Shut up,” Heath says, and he flicks one of the drinks stirrers across the table at them. “You love me.”

There’s no arguing with that. They both do, very much. And it’s OK, Jinder figures. They’re still learning how to tour on this level, still figuring out how best to learn from their mistakes. Not many people can say that they’re living their dream and doing it with their boyfriends by their side every step of the way, even if said boyfriends sometimes do daft things like getting nowhere near enough sleep the night before they have to leave and forgetting that something as important as _time zones_ exist. Even so, it’s the smallest things, the tiniest of flaws and actions and perfections – that really make someone, these two included, who they are.


End file.
